world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114-SamiMeouet
TC: Sạmị? AA: Oh, hi Meouet! AA: I was actually just thinking of contacting you! TC: Họw ạṙė yọu fạṙịng? TC: Oh! Ṭhạṭ's∴ suṙpṙịsịngly plėạsạnṭ. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu. AA: I'm okay. The imps here are a lot tougher than we thought they would be. So we're shoring up our defenses and coming up with strategies. AA: How about you? TC: Iṭ's∴ ḃėėn ṙọugh. AA: Why, what's been happening? TC: Ṭhė mėn ḍėcịḍėḍ ṭọ jusṭ splạsh ịnṭọ ṭhė wạṭėṙ hėṙė ạnḍ gėṭ ṭṙạnsfọṙmėḍ ịnṭọ mėṙ-ṭṙọlls. Sėṙạịḍ ạnḍ I sạṭ ọn lạnḍ ạnḍ ṭṙịėḍ ṭọ fịguṙė ṭhịngs ọuṭ. Ṭuṙns ọuṭ wė'ṙė ạll unḍėṙ ṭhė ėffėcṭs ọf ạ ḍė-ėvọluṭịọn spėll. If wė ḍọn'ṭ ṙėvėṙsė ịṭ ịn 6 wėėks, wė ạṙė pėṙmạnėnṭly fịnnėḍ. AA: (( Was that supposed to go further than "If we don't reverse it"? Because that's where it ends for me. )) TC: ịn 6 wėėks, wė ạṙė pėṙmạnėnṭly fịnnėḍ. AA: Oh wow! That's quite a deadline! AA: Six weeks might be doable, but you'll really have to buckle down. AA: But I guess that also means you don't have as much time for planning ahead, either. TC: I'm cọncėṙnėḍ. I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk ṭhė ṭėạm ịs fọcusėḍ ėnọugh. Nọṭ ṭọ mėnṭịọn wė'vė gọṭ Lėọn ṭhė Vịṙgịn Wịẓạṙḍ Fịsh-Kịng∴ hė nėėḍs ṭọ pạss ọn hịs pọwėṙs. AA: Wait....Leon the Virgin Wizard??? AA: There's no way that's a coincidence! TC: I ṭhịnk Bạlịsh sạịḍ sọmėṭhịng ṭọ ṭhạṭ ėffėcṭ ạs wėll∴ TC: Hė sạịḍ Jạck ạṭṭėmpṭėḍ ṭọ ạgė hịm ṭọ ḍėạṭh, I ṭhịnk∴ Buṭ ịṭ ḃạckfịṙėḍ ḃėcạusė ạfṭėṙ sọmė ṭịmė hė cạmė ịnṭọ hịs Vịṙgịn Pọwėṙsọuṙcė. AA: Oh wow. TC: Hė wạs ạḃlė ṭọ fịghṭ ḃạck ạnḍ ėnḍėḍ up ọn LOLWAṬ. AA: Well then he should be on our side in all of this! I don't know what he means about "passing on his powers," but he's got just as much reason to want to help you beat LOLWAT as anyone. AA: Since he's our Seer of Space. AA: Or at least....I think he is. There was some weirdness there, so I'm not sure what the deal is with that. AA: But he's definitely a friend of ours. Especially Doir. He and Doir were basically best friends. TC: Sọ fạṙ ạll I'vė ḃėėn ạḃlė ṭọ fịguṙė ọuṭ ịs ṭhạṭ hė wạnṭs ṭọ gėṭ ịn Sėṙịạḍ's skị-∴ fịns?∴ Họw ḍọ mėṙfọlk ėvėn∴ TC: Dọn'ṭ ṭėll mė. AA: Oh....that's kind of weird. Didn't you say he's all old and junk now? TC: Yės AA: That's kind of gross, then. I don't know how you guys measure age, but Seriad didn't seem that much older than me. TC: I ḍọ ṭhịnk I fọṙgọṭ ṭọ mėnṭịọn ṭhạṭ ọuṙ "Lėạḍėṙ" Ṙyspọṙ ḍėcịḍėḍ lyịng ṭọ ạ cọnsọṙṭ ṙịghṭ fṙọm ṭhė sṭạṙṭ wạs ṭhė ḃėsṭ ịḍėạ, ṭhėn ėngạgėḍ ṭhėm ịn sṭṙịfė, ạnḍ hạḍ ṭọ ḃė ḃṙọkėn up ḃy my vėṙḃạl ịnṭėṙṙupṭịọn ạnḍ ạppạṙėnṭly Kịkạṭė's∴ sọmėṭhịng∴ AA: Uh.... AA: ...are you okay, Meouet? TC: I ạm physịcạlly fịnė. I ạm mėnṭạlly sṭṙėssėḍ∴ I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė ṭhė ṭėạm wạs ṭhịs∴ TC: ạwkwạṙḍ. AA: Oh. Yeah, I don't know them that well, but they do seem to have a bunch of emotional baggage. AA: A lot of relationship drama, too. TC: I'vė nọṭịcėḍ∴ AA: Actually, that's part of why I wanted to contact you. I've been thinking we need to have more communication between the teams, to help keep everyone informed and prepared, and when I talked to you before you struck me as someone really sensible and good at listening and learning, so I figured you'd be the best liason for Team Dangan Ronpa. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ṭhė cọnsịḍėṙạṭịọn. Wọulḍ ḃė ḍọịng gṙọup mėmọs ṭhėn? I ṭhịnk Bạlịsh ịs sṭịll lėạḍịng hịs ṭėạm. TC: Unlėss I ạm mịsṭạkėn. AA: Yeah, memos between the three liasons might be the best way to do it. AA: Ughh. Yeah, Balish probably *would* be best for Maso....but he's got so much stuff going on with him I'm not even sure if he would have time for this stuff. TC: Iṭ wịll ạlsọ ḃė usėful fọṙ ṭṙạnsfėṙṙịng ṭėạm mėmḃėṙs. As I unḍėṙsṭạnḍ ṭhėṙė ạṙė mėmḃėṙs mọvėḍ ạṙọunḍ. Wė ṙėcėịvėḍ∴ TC: Vėjạnṭ? TC: Yọu knọw whọ wọulḍ ạlsọ ḃė gọọḍ? TC: Mạėnạm. TC: Shė ịs ạṭ lėạsṭ họnėsṭ, ṭhọugh I hạvė hėạṙḍ hėṙ ḍėscṙịḃėḍ ạs∴ whạṭ wạs ịṭ? Buḃḃlė-hėạḍėḍ? Mạyḃė ṭhịs wạṭėṙ ịs gėṭṭịng ṭọ mė. AA: Really? Maenam seemed great to me. A little TOO great, almost. She seems to be better than me at everything I'm good at. TC: Shė sėėms lịkė shė cọulḍ ḃė ạ gọọḍ ṙọlė mọḍėl ṭhėn AA: Hmmm. Yeah. TC: Iṭ ịs up ṭọ yọu. I ḍọn'ṭ knọw ṭọọ mạny fṙọm ṭhė ọṭhėṙ ṭėạms, sọ I wịll ṭṙusṭ yọuṙ ḍėcịsịọn. AA: Yeah. I'll figure it out and ask someone. One advantage of Balish is that I imagine Libby's already told him about you, and I don't know if she has Maenam. AA: I probably need to talk to him about the developments with this curse/chucklevoodoo thing anyway. TC: I hạvė ạlṙėạḍy mėṭ Bạlịsh ạ fėw ṭịmės. Pṙọḃạḃly ạṭ hịs wọṙsṭ mọmėnṭs, ṭhọugh∴ AA: Oh. Yeah, he has moments like those sometimes. AA: But that's good then. If you've already met Balish, it means I'm not going to be breaking my promise to Libby by having both of you in a memo together. AA: So I'll see if he will agree to it. TC: Pạṙṭ ọf mė wịshės ṭọ hėlp, ḃuṭ pạṙṭịạlly ṭọ fuṙṭhėṙ my pọwėṙs. TC: Yọu wọulḍ cėṙṭạịnly nọṭ ḃė ḃṙėạkịng ạ pṙọmịsė ṭọ Lịḃḃy ṭhạṭ wạy. I wọulḍ sėė ṭọ ịṭ ṭhạṭ nọṭhịng wọulḍ cọmė ọf ạn ạḃsuṙḍ ạccusạṭịọn lịkė ṭhạṭ. AA: Okay then. If he says yes, you might see an invite to a memo sometime in the future when you're both on. AA: I'd like to make it a regular thing. Like once a week or something, update each other on what happened and share any warnings, effective strategies, or tactically important information with each other. Then we three can tell our other teammates. TC: I lịkė ṭhịs ịḍėạ. TC: I'll ạlėṙṭ Ṙyspọṙ ịf hė'll sṭọp ḃėịng ịnsuffėṙạḃlė. AA: Okay. Thanks. TC: Is ṭhėṙė ạnyṭhịng ėlsė I cạn ḍọ fọṙ yọu? TC: Dọ yọu nėėḍ Whạlė's Mịlk? I hạvė∴ TC: sọmė. AA: I don't think I do need any Whale's Milk, no. But if you get a chance to ask Leon if he remembers us, you might try getting him to message Doir at least, if not the rest of us. I know Doir was really worried about him when he went missing. AA: Maybe Doir can talk him out of macking on a girl who's half his age, whil ehe's at it. TC: Họnėsṭly, I hạvė ạ fėėlịng hė's jusṭ sėėịng whạṭ hė cạn gėṭ ạwạy wịṭh. TC: Ṭhėṙė hạvė ṭọ ḃė ọṭhėṙ wạys ṭọ ṭṙạnsfėṙ VIṘGIN mạgịc ṭhạn P..P-pạịl∴ịng. AA: Yeah, I don't know. But I'll bet if anyone could get him to change his mind or to look for other solutions, it's Doir. AA: But you know, honestly, while I'm not there and can't tell what his attitude is like, I wouldn't be surprised if he's just lonely. TC: Dọịṙ∴ Oh I ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ ọnė cṙạshėḍ ịnṭọ my Ṙėcupėṙạcọọn ạ whịlė ạgọ. AA: What? He did? TC: Sạys hė wạs ạ mạgịcạl gịṙl. LAUGHABLĖ. AA: Yeah, that's Doir all right. Or Dina, if he was a magical girl at the time. TC: Dọ yọu hạvė Ṭṙọll Anịmė ọn yọuṙ plạnėṭ? AA: We have Human Anime on my planet. TC: Oṙ ḍịḍ∴ TC: I wọnḍėṙ ịf ṭhėy ạṙė sịmịlạṙ. AA: There was a really cute one called Tokimeki Mahou Mari....actually, I think Leon was a BIG fan of that one. AA: He's the one who convinced me to watch it. TC: I'vė nọṭ hėạṙḍ ọf ịṭ. TC: I hạvė ạ fṙịėnḍ whọ wọulḍ lịkė ṭọ sėė ṭhịngs ọf ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ṭhọugh∴ TC: Mạyḃė whėn wė hạvė sọmė ḍọwn-ṭịmė, I'll hạvė ṭọ uh, fịnḍ ịṭ fọṙ ṭhėm. AA: Haha. Ask Leon if he's got a copy! If not, I can ask around and see if anyone has the DVDs. I doubt they brought them with them, so it might have to wait until we go to their world though. AA: I might have the ones Leon burned me at my house even, but I would have to look for them once I go there. TC: (( omg i hope trolls are still on laserdiscs )) TC: Ah∴ TC: Aṭ ạny ṙạṭė, Dọịṙ wạs ịnṭėnṭ ọn ṭṙạnsfọṙmịng ṭọ pṙọvė ạ pọịnṭ ḃuṭ wạs unạḃlė. AA: Huh. That's weird. I thought he could transform at a whim. TC: Wė wėṙė ịn Lịḃḃy's ṭọwėṙ. AA: I never know whether I'm going to be talking to Doir or Dina when I run into him anymore. TC: I wạnṭ ṭọ ḃėlịėvė yọu'ṙė jọkịng wịṭh mė, ḃuṭ gịvėn ṭhạṭ ṭhė gạmė ạllọws fọṙ ṭhėsė hėṙọ ṭịṭlės ạnḍ pọwėṙs, I guėss ạ mạgịcạl gịṙl ịsn'ṭ ṭhạṭ unṙėạsọnạḃlė. AA: Honestly, all it seems to do is change his strife specibus and put him in shiny armor that lets him fly....well aside from turning him into a girl I mean. AA: But it's not like he/she has shown off any "magic powers" so far. TC: Ah. Sọ mọṙė lịkė ạ cọsṭumė. TC: Ėvėn sọ. AA: He does start going on and on about Justice and acts really crazy....but I can't tell if that's because the transformation is making him crazy, or if it's just Doir being Doir. TC: Hm. TC: I wọulḍn'ṭ knọw. AA: It'd be nice to convince him to try to test out his limits when he's Dina. Or to try out other Alchemy on his transformation wand to see what sorts of different things can be done. But he's erratic so it's tough to get him to focus on that sort of thing. TC: I'ḍ ḃė ịnṭėṙėsṭėḍ ịn ṭėsṭịng ṭhọsė ạs wėll. If ṭhạṭ fọṙm ịs ạḃlė ṭọ ḃė ạs pọwėṙful ạs ịṭ ịs ịn Ṭṙọll Anịmė, ịṭ'ḍ ḃė ėxcėpṭịọnạlly usėful fọṙ ọuṙ Jọuṙnėy. Alsọ, ṙėfọṙmịng ṭhė unịvėṙsė wịṭh mạgịc sọunḍs ạ ḃịṭ ṙọmạnṭịc, ḍọn'ṭ yọu ṭhịnk? AA: Hmm. A little while ago I would've said yes without question. But given how complicated magic has made *my* life, I would need to know what the cost was before I wanted to let it run rampant in our new universe. AA: But if it were magical girl style magic instead of horrorterror magic, that'd be nice. TC: Sọmė ṭėsṭịng wịll ḍėfịnịṭėly nėėḍ ṭọ ḃė ḍọnė. AA: Yeah. Would you be interested in testing it? I can ask Doir for the code for his transformation wand and give it to you, if you'd like. TC: Ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė ịnṭėṙėsṭịng. TC: I wọulḍ ạppṙėcịạṭė ṭhạṭ. Yės. AA: Okay. I'll ask him about it in just a bit then. I'm not sure if he'll want to part with it, but I'll try to convince him. TC: Wė hạvė mėṭ. Pėṙhạps cọnvịncė hịm hė ọwės ịṭ ṭọ mė fọṙ lạnḍịng ịn my 'cọọn. AA: Haha. I'll tell him. Plus I'll tell him that "Justice always needs more allies." TC: Yọu'ṙė clėvėṙ. TC: Iṭ's gọọḍ. TC: Wėll, I'vė gọṭ ṭọ fịguṙė ọuṭ whạṭ's gọịng ọn ạṙọunḍ hėṙė∴ AA: Yeah, I've got some stuff to take care of too. Plus I have to track down Balish. TC: I'll chạṭ wịṭh yọu ịn ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ! Fėėl fṙėė ṭọ ṭṙọll mė ạny ṭịmė. AA: Okay. You too. TC: Oṙ. Whạṭ. Pėsṭėṙ? TC: hėh. AA: Either way. AA: All right, I'm leaving now. Take care.